Journey to Dawn
by Shiary
Summary: Noctis failed Leviathan's trial and was declared unfit to be the Chosen of the Lucii by Bahamut. But Niflheim and the scourge still threatens all he holds dear. The fifth part of my Cure Au.
1. Chapter 1

Noctis frowned as he watched Navalus Ulric and Elder Nomine describe the latest report on Niflheim movements. The Niflheim Airfleet surrounded most of the islands, isolating the Galahdian villages and carrying out bombardments across the region with careless regularity. Noctis was just happy that the people of Galahd were so adept at surviving hostile situations as it kept the casualty list small.

"What about the supplies?" Noctis asked, glancing between the paper he held in his hand and the map. "Have the hunts and fishing expeditions been able to provide supplies where they are needed?"

Navalus nodded. "So far. Talaga sent their surplus with the last messenger and it was rerouted to Albern without complications."

Elder Nomine tapped a finger against the table. "Your gift of magic has made our supply routes much easier and safer, Young King. Worry yourself with the enemy and allow us to manage the supplies."

Noctis shifted from side to side at the title. His dad was helping out too, along with Clarus, Weskham and Cor; but he was the only one being addressed as King. When Noctis had asked about it Nyx had patted him on the back and told him not to worry about it. Ignis and Gladio have teased him about his discomfort at the title but they understood where it came from.

As for Prompto…. Noctis shook his head and refocused on the meeting. It lasted for another hour, discussing the more minute details of the new Kingsglaive training, the scheduled messages with Luche, and the approaching fall season. As both Galahdians left the tent, Noctis allowed himself to slump forward with a sigh.

A throbbing headache was making its presence known to Noctis. With a grimace, Noctis got to his feet and went looking for Ignis and Gladio. He found Gladio finishing a drill, with Clarus and Cor both helping with the ongoing training.

"Gladio." Noctis raised his hand in greeting as he approached his Shield. "Do you know where Ignis is?"

Gladio rested his greatsword on the ground with a soft grunt as he acknowledged Noctis' approach with a nod. "Probably still in the infirmary. He wanted to do a full list of the curatives we have left." He paused, eyes roaming over Noctis. "Need anything?"

"Headache starting," was the reply.

"Huh." Gladio let his sword fade back into the armiger as he glanced over at his dad. Clarus gave a sharp nod, his voice rising to bark orders at the poor glaives who had paused to stare at Noctis. Gladio's lips twitched as he walked over to Noct. "Come on. Let's get you something. We can check on Iggy at the same time." Noctis hummed in agreement as they both started walking further into the village.

In the weeks since their arrival to the fertile islands of Galahd, Noctis had had the chance to travel through the many villages spread across the dozen of islands that comprised the archipelago. Most held the same kind of general building locations centered around the market plaza that also doubled as the town's Commons ground for events. The streets formed a loose spiral from there with the schools and main services forming the first spiral.

And just as the people of Galahd were diverse, so were the houses they built. Noctis saw homes of oven-baked bricks sitting comfortably beside wooden huts and Lucian mortar-and-cement houses. Children played in the streets, filling the air with laughter as parents, elders and the other adults kept a cautious eye on them.

Noctis had been worried when he'd first witnessed the sight of a village going through their day. The bombardments from Niflheim had been a daily thing since their arrival and he didn't want to see a child hurt if he could prevent it. His worry had faded quickly as he witnessed the fierce protectiveness of a Galahdian community during one of said bombardments.

An alarm had sounded from the watchtower as the first airships came into view. Within 30 seconds, everyone had disappeared into a house, hut or home; leaving the streets bereft of life. Noctis and his group had been squirrelled into one by their guide and had found themselves in a shelter glistening with some kind of magic Noctis had never seen before.

Nyx, Crowe, Libertus and Pelna had all shrugged when asked about it, only saying the shelters had always been there and that they weren't aware of any magic involved in their maintenance. The elders knew something but refused to answer any questions on the matter.

A touch to his back brought Noctis back to what he was doing just in time to keep himself from walking right past the infirmary. "Noct?" Gladio leaned forward with a frown. "You alright?"

Noctis gave a wry, tired smile. "Just have a lot on my mind." Gladio didn't look convinced but didn't press further, merely guiding Noctis into the clinic gently.

The receptionist rose to his feet as soon as Noctis walked in. "Your Majesty!" Noctis raised a hand before he could leave his post. The receptionist sat slowly back down, hesitating before he said. "Sir Scientia is in the back if you require him?"

"Thank you. We'll make our own way." Noctis said as he passed by the desk and further into the infirmary. They passed room after room in silence, Noctis occasionally glancing inside. He was glad to see how few rooms were occupied, mostly by those with illness rather than injuries.

Gladio held the storage room open for Noctis, smiling fondly as he spotted Ignis further in the room. "Ignis! Time to take a break."

"I haven't been working that long!" Ignis shot back as he wheeled his chair to face Gladio, a glare that soon melted away as he faced his lovers. "Noctis! Do you need something?"

Noctis smiled, walking quickly to greet Ignis with a kiss. "Just something for a headache. Nothing big. How are the supplies?" Gladio stole a kiss from Ignis as Noctis was talking, stepping behind the wheelchair after asking Ignis wordlessly.

Ignis allowed Gladio to push him. "The supplies are holding steady for now though we're starting to run low on Hi-potions." He glanced at Noctis with a pensive frown then motioned for Gladio to push him towards a specific row. "As for your headache, let's see if some of these will help." Ignis reached out and grabbed a large white bottle among several similar ones.

After a quick check of the label, Ignis opened it and gave Noctis 2 small white pills before grabbing a water bottle from their armiger and handing it over as well. "They should take effect in 20 minutes or so. Do let me know if it doesn't help."

Noctis smiled, leaning in to kiss Ignis again.

_Bang!_

"Noct! Iggy! Gladio! You in here?" Prompto's voice, slightly out of breath, called out.

Noctis straightened quickly, turning around as he replied. "Here Prom!" Quick steps announced Prompto's approach. Their missing lover appeared at the end of the row causing Ignis to frown and start wheeling himself towards him.

Prompto was covered in a light coat of dirt. Scratches and cuts littered his arms with dried blood mixed with the dirt. "Prompto," Ignis said, a warning edge to his voice. "Why haven't you cleaned those injuries up?"

Prompto blinked several times, glanced at his arms with a look of surprise, then scratched the back of his head while giving an awkward laugh. "Ah... I guess I didn't notice those." Ignis tutted as he tugged Prompto down to get a better look.

Noctis itched to grab a potion and break it over Prom but Luna's warning stopped him from doing so. Instead he settled for watching Ignis treat the thankfully small injuries in a more traditional way. "So why were you looking for us?" Noctis asked.

Prompto straightened, his smile dropping slightly as he answered. "There was a raid by the coast. It did significant damage to the northern cliffs by Cunabula."

"Casualties?"

"None so far but part of the cliff collapsed and the locals are worried about it collapsing further."

"Shit." Gladio tapped his fingers against his arm. "Cunabula is one of the main fishing areas, right?" Noctis nodded. "If it gets evacuated then it'll cut down on the supplies available plus the evacuation itself would make for a big target to Niflheim."

Ignis finished bandaging Prompto's injuries. "That may be the exact effect Niflheim was aiming for." He mused, motioning that he was done to Prompto.

"Maybe." Prompto stood back up. "There's another thing though." They shifted their attention back to Prompto. "We took a look at the collapsed cliff and found some kind of cave entrance. I sent Lydia and Marcus to take a quick look. They didn't go too far in but the cave definitely leads deeper into Galahd."

Noctis bit his lip. "A way in for Niflheim, then." Prompto nodded. "Gladio, we need to check those caves out and prepare for the possible evacuation of Cunabula. Let the others know we'll be meeting in an hour about it." Gladio gave a brief bow and headed off.

Noctis turned to Ignis, who smiled peacefully and said, "I'll go check where the evacuees could go and meet you there." Noctis nodded thankfully and stepped out of the way so Ignis could wheel himself passed them.

That only left Prompto and Noctis knew exactly what he was going to do in the hour left before the meeting. "Come on." Noctis grabbed Prompto by the hand. "You need a shower then a nap."

* * *

_Noctis had expected to see Carbuncle as he walked through the thick forests that __**weren't**_ _those of his childhood adventure. The thick vines and brilliant flowers were the same as those Noctis saw when awake._

_**This is Galahd, young king.**_ _Ramuh rumbled from beside Noctis. _

"_Why are you here, Ramuh? Bahamut made it quite clear I had failed his so-called prophecy." He'd failed Leviathan's test and had been tried by the Astrals two months ago, only to be declared another corrupted Chosen because of Prompto's unique abilities. Since then, Noctis had only been able to use Carbuncle's blessing, though Ramuh's mark had remained unbroken too._

_Ramuh stayed silent, merely floating beside Noctis as they walked forward to an unknown destination. The forest lay thick and gnarled as they passed unhindered by its state. The sounds of birds mixed with trickling water was comforting. _

_Noctis shrugged and kept going, Ramuh would either speak or not but either way Noctis was curious to see where this dream was bringing him. Time didn't really exist within these dreams unless those involved wanted it to, a neat trick Noctis took full advantage of when he was sharing a dream with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto._

_**I am here to keep Them from eating you.**_

_Ramuh's words jolted Noctis out of his reminiscing towards full awareness of his surroundings. "Them? Who are Them?" Noctis looked at Ramuh for answers. The Fulgarian was sporting a wry, almost amused smile as he gestured in a wide circle._

_**Them, young king. They watch Their Children even now.**_

_Yellow eyes dotted branches around them. _

_**And this is where They reside.**_

_Noctis stepped out of the forest and into a clearing, a single immense tree standing in the center of it. Large white coeurls lounged on every massive branch, their tails swinging from side to side as their gaze pierced Noctis._

_He shivered under their eyes, but refused to be cowed. Noctis straightened his spine, raised his head and kept walking. Ramuh hummed approvingly._

_Now that he was closer, Noctis saw that the tree wasn't in good health. A large breach had opened at its base, dark scars extending from it higher and deeper into the tree. "Is that the Scourge?" Noctis muttered as he came to a stop before it._

_**In part but not quite.**_ _Ramuh said as he floated forward and into the breach. __**This way young king.**_

_Noctis followed, eyes darting from side to side as he took in as much detail as he could. Carvings decorated the inside of the breach as it turned into a passage. The slight slump of the mossy floor told Noctis they were descending under the ground._

_Writing he couldn't understand - Galahdian perhaps? - joined the carvings and paintings that flowed along the walls. At first, Noctis tried to understand them. Frowning and mouthing to himself in an attempt to decipher their meaning. Then, as Noctis continued downwards and lightning started climbing the walls, he started to __feel_ _their presence, whispering their story as he passed by._

_Stories of Hunts. Stories of Legends. Stories of the islands before Lucis existed. Stories of how Galahd became Galahd curled around Noctis like overgrown kittens, trying to get the sole attention of their human._

_And then They appeared. Curled into a comfortable ball. Each breath creating storm and tornado seeds that were whisked towards the sea by the white coeurls running around._

_**Ask the Elders. The Scourge must still be defeated or all of Eos will perish.**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your patience! Here is the first chapter of the next (and possibly last chronologically) part of my Cure Au! I look forward to hearing your thoughts as we go through this adventure together. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis looked around the room thoughtfully. Cor and Clarus were flanking his dad, the three of them discussing something in a low voice. Nyx, Ravus, Luna and Crowe were bent over a map of the island of Galahd. Navalus was speaking with an Elder, a comfortable looking fire casting a red glow over everyone in the room.

Noctis cleared his throat and greeted them."Thank you for getting together so quickly." They all stopped talking and straightened. Noctis swallowed; he was still unused to being the center of such intense attention. "As you have been told, an airstrike near Cunabula caused a part of the cliffs to crumble. The elders of Cunabula are worried that more of the cliff is going to crumble, possibly endangering the town itself. Furthermore, Prompto" - he indicated Prompto with a tilt of his head - "noticed that a new cave system was revealed by the attack. Our initial scouts have confirmed that the system leads further in..."

The Elder interrupted Noctis. "A cave system near Cunabula? Are you certain?" Noctis nodded, startled by the uncharacteristic interruption. The Elder turned her gaze towards the fire, remaining silent for a long moment before speaking again. "The cave must be investigated."

"I can go check it out." Nyx offered. "Libertus can be my back up." Noctis nodded, glancing over at his dad before refocusing on the meeting. They still needed to get ready for the possible evacuation of the town.

* * *

Noctis drummed his fingers on the table, mind everywhere except the reports in front of him. He was worried.

Worried about the Great White Coeurl that Ramuh had shown him.

The Coeurl had been asleep, Their whiskers twitching every so often as They dreamed.

Noctis had been certain he'd watched storms being born from every soft exhalation. Storms! Hurricanes, lightning storms, even hail storms!

He'd asked Luna discreetly about such a being but she'd never heard, read, or seen a messenger or Astral that fit his description. Now, Noctis wondered if it was a beast, like the Quetzalcoatl. But that didn't sit right with Noctis. There was something indescribable to the White Coeurl, something that screamed Divine.

"Noctis." Ignis' voice jolted him back to the moment. Noctis turned to face his advisor, a wry smile plastered on in a half-hearted attempt to pretend he'd been listening.

Ignis sighed, "You've been rather inattentive these last few hours." He wheeled over to Noctis' side, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "What occupies your mind?"

Noctis grimaced, he didn't know how to explain the dream to Ignis. Still he did his best, haltingly recounting the odd dream in bits and pieces. Ignis listened intently, making notes but never interrupting until Noctis was done speaking.

Ignis waited a beat to confirm he was done speaking before he proposed, "Perhaps the Elders of Galahd would be able to help you? Ramuh is known as their patron astral, and you did say Ramuh was quite clear on where you were."

Noctis perked up, a grin now replacing his worried frown. "Of course!" He jumped up and ran out, throwing a quick "Thanks, Specs!" as he ran off, leaving Ignis to finish his work.

He knew exactly whom to ask.

* * *

Navalus was at his usual spot, the market plaza in Focis. Despite the ongoing war, the market was busy, filled with Galahdians, Insomnian refugees, and Lucians buying and selling things. Noctis only stopped twice; once to gawk at one of the largest sea bass he'd ever seen, and the second time to snag a snack.

As he munched on the candied bite-sized bread bits, Noctis waved at Navalus. "Hey, got a minute to spare?"

"Of course, how can I help?" Navalus nodded to the man he'd been speaking with before he turned to face Noctis.

Noctis finished his snack, offering a few to Navalus, before he spoke. "White coeurls are rare, right?"

Navalus tilted his head slightly, "It would depend on where you live, I suppose. The white coeurls of Galahd are unique to the islands, especially the northern ones. Why do you ask?"

"I heard someone mentioning some kind of huge white coeurl and got curious." Noctis shrugged. He didn't want to explain about Carbuncle, Ramuh or his dreams.

"The name of Kaitiaki is still spoken of in these parts." An older couple walked over to stand beside Noctis. The speaker smiled widely, showing her many missing teeth. "It has been many millennia since Kaitiaki has been seen in Galahd though the Storms still remain. They are usually invoked when a hunt must be successful or if a judgement of great importance is to be delivered."

"Kaitiaki? What do you mean?" Noctis shifted to face the elders politely.

The second elder moved their hands quickly. Noctis recognized a few signs of Lucian Sign Language from his half-forgotten lessons as a kid. Tonight. Story? Fire. He made the sign - he hoped it was at least - of the polite apology. "Sorry, I'm not well versed in LSL."

Navalus chuckled and translated for him. "Xe is offering to have you come to tonight's gathering. Xe and Xe's wife are the memory keepers of Focis and are offering to recount some of the held memories of the Great Kaitiaki."

Noctis bowed low towards the couple. "I would be honored to attend." The Storytellers both smiled at Noctis then continued on their way. Noctis spent a few more minutes talking with Navalus before he returned to face Ignis.

* * *

Noctis leaned on Gladio as he watched the bonfire dance. Prompto was helping Ignis through his walking physio exercises at the edge of the light, the wheelchair within reach. It was great to see Ignis back on his feet, shaky as he was. Gladio nudged him out of his thoughts, "Enjoying the view?"

Noctis grinned as he bestowed a kiss to his Shield. "Yup." His eyes turned towards his other two boyfriends. "It's just… great to see Specs on his feet again."

Gladio nuzzled his hair, "The doctors did say he'd recover."

"Still nice to see proof of it though." Gladio nodded. Noctis shifted to be more comfortable, his thoughts turning to something he'd been wanting to discuss with them for a while. Just as Noctis opened his mouth to ask Gladio...

"Welcome all and everyone." The Storytellers stepped forth into the region of the fire. All conversations ceased almost immediately and all eyes turned towards them. "We have a special Story to tell tonight. One which has long been unspoken outside of the Council of Elders." Xe walked to the opposite side of Xe's wife as Xe tossed a small bag into the fire.

The fire doubled in size, turned a bright white for several minutes as the Storytellers started their tale.

**Long long ago, before the Ocean rose and separated the clans of Galahd, before the Black Stain appeared across the land, before the Six came to be, before the first human stepped onto Galahd; a coeurl was born as thunder struck the ground.**

**With a coat of snow and coal, and eyes of molten earth, the cub grew as one of many among the tribe. They learned to hunt, to protect, and to guide the tribe through the jungles that were their home.**

**Years passed, seasons changed, and the world changed with them. The cub became an adult of the tribe and earned a name. And thus began the rise of the Great White Coeurl Kaitiaki.**

**For that spring, the cold stayed longer and the days continued to be cold. Prey became scarce for the tribe and fights with other tribes became more frequent. Kaitiaki knew that should the cold season continue then all tribes were in danger. Thus Kaitiaki left his tribe, determined to find a new hunting ground large enough for all the tribes that prowled their home.**

**Kaitiaki followed the sun for three days without rest before they left the familiar grounds their tribe had called home. Days passed as Kaitiaki followed the sun in its journey until they came to a land untouched by the snow.**

**In that land, so far from where Kaitiaki had grown, the grass was sweet smelling, the fruits ripe and the prey abundant enough to last 100 years of feasting. After hunting enough to calm their hunger, Kaitiaki found a perch and watched the lives within the land. They grew curious the more time they spent watching.**

**Such a land filled with bountiful prey and yet….and yet they saw no predator. Could such a land truly exist? Such an ideal jungle for coeurls?**

**No, there had to be something else happening. Kaitiaki rose once more and started to walk through the jungle, eyes wide and ears perked, in search of the secrets hidden within the apparent paradise.**

**4 days passed peacefully before Kaitiaki found a hint to the new land's secret. The largest snake Kaitiaki had ever seen slithered through the trees silently, leaving no trace of its passage despite its size.**

**Kaitiaki stalked it through the jungle and the rivers, through day and night. With singular determination and the strange knowledge that the snake held the answers they sought, Kaitiaki followed them until they stopped in a clearing where a dying tree stood.**

**"I know you're there." The snake said, slithering over the dying tree with utmost care. "Come jungle hunter, come closer and tell me why you have come to my domain."**

**Kaitiaki hesitated for mere moments before they crept out into the clearing. "I am Kaitiaki. I have come to find new hunting grounds for my people for snow lingers still on ours."**

**The snake listened to Kaitiaki intently as they described the plight that had sent them looking for a new home. As Kaitiaki stopped speaking, the snake slithered closer with curious tilt of her head, and flick of her tongue. "So that time has returned after all."**

**"Do you know what has happened to our hunting grounds?"**

**"Yes; for I have seen it before, millenia ago." The snake circled around Kaitiaki once before returning to the dying tree. With a careful flick of her tail, a single ripe red fruit fell down in front of Kaitiaki. "The cold will grow and snow will cover everything except for the sun-filled lands and those protected by these Trees." The snake pointed at the dying tree.**

**"I have been the guardian of this Tree and that of these lands for a very very long time. If you accept, I will cede the right to these lands to you. You will live as a guardian of all that call these lands home until your own Tree dies and a new Guardian is chosen."**

**Kaitiaki paced around the single fruit at their feet, eyes glancing between the Tree and the snake. They sensed there was more to the role of Guardian than the snake was saying but when faced with the growing cold his tribe faced, there was no reason to hesitate.**

**The young coeurl sat by the fruit and made his choice. "What must I do?"**

**The snake replied with a satisfied smile. "Kill me. Drink of my blood and eat my flesh. You will gain the knowledge you require to be the next Guardian of these lands." With those words, the snake struck at Kaitiaki.**

**The fight was done within a single blow as Kaitiaki twisted out of the way, lightning frying the snake as they bit down viciously. As blood filled their mouth, Kaitiaki was filled with the wisdom of countless Guardians. As they ate the flesh of their predecessor, Kaitiaki could suddenly sense every living thing within their new land.**

**Filled with the knowledge of the past, Kaitiaki ate the fruit they'd been given and planted the seed of the next Tree in the grave of the snake.**

"And so, a new land was found for all the tribes of coeurls that answered Kaitiaki's call. These lands became Galahd, protected by the Guardian Kaitiaki even to this day. The Tree of the Guardian stands tall somewhere in our land, its location lost to our memory by choice." The Storytellers clapped their hands together in unison, marking an end to the night.

The children started talking all at the same time, asking questions to the Storytellers, and to each other. As for Noctis, he didn't know what to make of the story. Was the giant white coeurl the Guardian Kaitiaki? Is that what the Storytellers were saying? But if so, was the title Guardian another word for an Astral or a Messenger?

"You still have questions do you not Young King?" Noctis jerked out of his thoughts and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he rose to greet the Storytellers.

Ignis chuckled, "That was quite the story you've told us tonight. You are both quite talented." Gladio and Prompto both nodded.

The Storytellers smiled and nodded their thanks but their attention stayed on Noctis. "Well… Umm… I was just wondering if a "Guardian" is the same as a "Messenger" or an "Astral"?"

"No. They are not." Xe replied simply.

The second Storyteller continued, "Astrals and Messengers appeared with humans but Guardians have always existed, ever since the first Tree grew from Eos."

Noctis straightened and was about to ask more questions when a commotion erupted from the other side of the plaza. "King Noctis!" A shout cut through the chatter as a hunter approached. "You're needed at the infirmary! Captain Nyx has returned!"

* * *

A/N: kaitiaki means Guardian in Maori.

Thank you for your patience! I am halfway done through the first arc. Once it is completely written I'll be posting more regularly. Happy St-Valentines to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope everyone is staying safe and sane during this pandemic. The first arc for Journey to Dawn is complete and I will try to update once a week from now on.

* * *

Noctis barged into the room, his eyes taking in the mess that was Nyx and Libertus. Large shadows hung from their eyes. Bruises, that looked too old to have been made since their departure less than a day ago, were scattered across every inch of skin not covered by scratches or cuts. Their pants were cut, charred and shredded in several areas.

Noct raised a brow at the lack of shirts for a moment before he smashed two hi-potions on their head. "You both look like shit. What happened?" He demanded as he dropped into a seat and waited for the inevitable report.

Nyx shared a glance with Libertus, "I don't know if you'll believe us."

"Of course we will!" Prompto plopped himself between the two, arms reaching out to hug them. He waited for a beat before prodding gently, "So what happened?"

Nyx sighed then, with one last glance to Libertus, told them.

* * *

Nyx took the first steps into the cave without hesitating, Libertus only a few steps behind. Neither had seen any traces of Niflheim in the area but they knew better than to let their guard down. Nyx frowned, lifted a hand to warn Libs as he dropped to a crouch to look at something.

"This is…" Nyx carefully touched the ground. "A group passed here not too long ago. Looks like standard Niflheim army boot tracks."

"So they are here already." Libertus dropped beside him. "Guess we'll have some cleaning up to do." They shared a ferocious grin before getting back to their feet.

Time to hunt some soldiers.

Years of hunting and fighting together had made them well-practiced partners. Nyx took the lead as they followed the tracks deeper into the cave. They listened carefully for the sounds of the Niflheim soldiers, but strangely heard only the sounds of dripping water mixing with the ever present moaning wind that pushed them deeper into the cave.

Then they found the first body. "What in Ifrit's name?" Libertus hissed, raising a hand over his nose at the awful stink it made. "What kind of beast could have done that?"

The body was barely recognizable as one. The limbs had been shredded into ribbons. Large holes pierced the head and body, the sickly burning smell telling them whatever had caused them had been red hot.

Nyx swallowed down his nausea and forced himself to examine the corpse in more detail. The blond hair and the familiar but not eyes told him this had been one of the clones. He closed the eyes with a wince, reminding himself that while it might have looked like Prompto, Niflheim had ensured the clones were unable to think, feel pain or otherwise have any semblance of thoughts beyond what was programmed into them.

It didn't make dealing with them any better but Nyx pressed on. He could cuddle with Prompto when they returned. For now he forced himself to check the wounds. He could see no claw or bite mark, only smooth holes of burnt flesh.

A hand dropped on his shoulder. "Come on Nyx. I don't think we'll find anything more." Libertus squeezed his shoulder gently then stepped back as Nyx got up. "The tracks divide into three a bit further away. We'll have to pick which way to go."

"Follow the Niffs? Or continue our own mission?" Nyx asked after looking at the three tunnels leading deeper into the (group of underground systems caves).

"Aren't they one and the same?" Libs retorted with a shrug. Nyx raised a brow and waited until Libertus sighed. "Fine. I'd rather avoid fighting in here as much as possible so let's stick to finding where this system leads."

Nyx rolled his eyes but jerked his head towards the right most tunnel. "The wind is going through there."

They followed the tunnel as it led deeper inland. Then the weirdness started. At first, it wasn't really noticeable. Silver lines mixed into the dark grey surroundings. Unusual smoothness to a surface. The moaning of the wind growing to sound just the slightest bit like voices.

Then a wall of spike impaled Nyx before Libertus could even blink. "NYX!" He scrambled for the rock face, nail useless as he tried to get through to his friend.

A heavy thump behind him made Libertus twirl around, a vicious snarl and an even more vicious kukri in hand. His knees almost gave out as he saw Nyx, alive, crumbled to the ground dry heaving. "Shit! Nyx!" Libertus scrambled over, shoving a water bottle into Nyx's hands even as he checked him over for injuries.

"Ramuh's beard, how did you know to warp away?"

"Didn't." Came the raspy voice. "I… That thing…. Libs… I think I died…"

"Choco shit." Libs frowned as he decided he'd better force Nyx to take a potion if he thought he'd died. "You're still among the living Nyx."

Nyx opened his mouth to reply but didn't, settling on letting Libertus break a potion over him. Libertus got back up, looked at the blocked passage and grumbled, "Looks like we'd better go back. If the caves are booby-trapped like this then the Niffs are likely dead."

Nyx gave a wan smile, slowly got up to his feet and nodded. "I have no complaint about that."

This time Libertus led the way though he kept glancing back to Nyx every few seconds. It was during one of his glances backwards that Libertus died for the first time. The ground disappeared under his feet and he felt the burning spikes sear through his spine and stomach.

He heard Nyx scream his name.

Then Libertus dropped to the ground right beside Nyx. His stomach twisted in protest as Nyx swept Libertus into a relieved hug. "Shit Libs! You okay?" Libertus gagged and pushed Nyx away just in time as his last meal came back out.

"Ramuh's blessed ass, that was worse than warping!" Libertus grumbled as he wiped his mouth with a shaking hand.

Nyx sat back on his hunches and shook his head, "That's all you have to say after dying like that?" He tried to make his tone joking but wasn't really successful.

Libs reached out and squeezed Nyx's arm gently. "Now what?"

"... I don't think we have much of a choice here." Nyx finally whispered after the tense silence. "We've been following the only path there is and we've walked longer than when we entered."

"And this place doesn't look anything like the path we were on coming in." Libertus added as he looked around.

Nyx nodded. "Ya. And I don't think going back is going to help either." Nyx jerked his thumb backwards where the walls were covered by silvery lines that shone just enough to limit their vision.

The two stayed silent for a while longer, Libs catching his breath and Nyx trying to figure out what to do. "We'll have to keep going." Nyx finally said, shoulders slumping slightly at the prospect. "And hope that whatever is keeping us from dying won't stop once we get out."

* * *

"We got killed a bunch of times over the next few days." Nyx finished, "Luckily for us, whatever kept us from dying did not stop once we managed to find the way out." He flinched as Crowe slapped the back of his head with a glare.

Noctis reached out and gripped Libertus' and Nyx's forearm. "I'm so glad you survived." Anything else he wanted to say was interrupted by Luna's arrival. Noctis shared amused glances with his boyfriends as Luna set about fussing over Nyx and Libertus.

The next morning saw another meeting arranged though with less members as Regis, Clarus and Cor had left with some soldiers to help out another island. Nyx and Libertus gave the same report, with a bit less details on their deaths this time, to everyone.

As they finished speaking, Noctis looked around to gauge the reactions of his friends and advisors. Ravus looked both horrified and intrigued by the information but it was Navalus and Elder Prudens' reactions that caught his attention.

"Does it mean something to either of you?" Noctis inquired with a tilt of his head.

Navalus and Elder Prudens shared a look before the Elder spoke. "It is the Trial Grounds of Kaitiaki."

Luna straightened and leaned forward. "A Trial Ground?"

Elder Prudens nodded, "Yes. When Kaitiaki still walked among the Jungles of Galahd, a ruler was chosen in times of hardship to lead all Clans to safety. This Ruler was chosen through the Trials of Kaitiaki though the exact process is not within my knowledge. The Storytellers would know more than I on the subject."

"How fascinating." Luna's eyes sparkled with interest though it was quickly reigned in when she caught sight of Nyx and Libertus. "Ah... Umm... But how do those traps fit into this Trial?"

The Elder shrugged. "I do not know. All that I do know is that this cave that was unearthed once more is the Trial Grounds of Kaitiaki. Perhaps this is a sign from Kaitiaki that They are ready to walk among the Jungles once more."

"Ramuh's message..." Noctis muttered thoughtfully. He straightened after a few moments and proposed. "I received a message from Ramuh the day these Trial Grounds were discovered. I believe Ramuh is recommending a new Ruler be chosen."

"That may be the case but who would be chosen to attempt these trials? If this is anything like the Trial Grounds of Gilgamesh then there is a high likelihood that whomever we send will die." Gladio paced around the table.

Navalus shook his head. "I doubt it considering what Nyx and Libertus have just told us. Not to mention that Kaitiaki is a guardian of all life within Galahd. It would not make sense if their Trials caused the death of those who attempt it."

"Which leaves the questions of who would go." Ravus crossed his arms. "Would you attempt the Trials yourself, Noctis?" Noctis shook his head which caused Ravus to raise a brow. "And why not?"

"My family is tied to Bahamut; even if he decided I was no longer his Chosen, and I doubt a Guardian who survived the Astral War would appreciate an attempt from me." Noctis explained. He could have sworn Elder Prudens' lips twitched before they were able to control their expression. "I was going to ask for volunteers among the glaives and hunters." His suggestion was greeted by nods from their group.

"In that case I volunteer." Nyx said with a grin. Noctis raised a brow and Nyx replied to the silent question. "We weren't prepared the first time around."

"You mean you want to 'defeat' those traps," Ravus deadpanned, though his eyes were amused. Nyx laughed as he shrugged. "I'll spread the word among the glaives. Gladio? If you could see if any hunters would be interested in dying multiple times within a time warping cave, it would be much appreciated."

Gladio laughed, "Sure thing, Ravus. Though I think I'll change the wording a bit when I do." Ravus rolled his eyes as he left. Luna, Navalus and Elder Prudens followed soon after, leaving only Nyx and Libertus with the four men.

"Guess I'll be going too." Libertus sighed as he got up with a wince.

Ignis frowned, "It is purely voluntary, Libertus. You do not need to go if you do not wish to."

A shrug. "Someone's got to make sure a certain Hero doesn't cause trouble." Nyx shot Libertus a glare until the guy added, "Plus a few of the past Rulers have been Ostiums."

"Well if you're going, so am I." Crowe crossed her arms, challenging any of them to disagree with her. Gladio grinned and brought his arms up in a gesture of surrender. With nothing else to discuss, the three glaives left to get some rest and ready themselves for the Trials.

Prompto watched them go and muttered, "So Pelna is going to go too, then."

Ignis smiled, "Most likely. I would expect Miss Selena to volunteer as well." Noctis buried his face into his arms as he groaned. This whole thing was going to be a mess no matter who went.

* * *

Please leave a comment! I enjoy them immensely.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

A week. It took a week to figure out who among the volunteers would attempt the Trial of Kaitiaki. After Gladio and Nyx had spread the word of their plans, almost a third of the Galahdians - glaives, hunters and civilians - had volunteered in the next 3 hours.

Noctis had stared at the list presented by Elder Prudens for a full minute before collapsing on his desk with a drawn out groan. The Elder laughed, reached across the desk to pat the young king on his back. "Did you not expect such a response after hearing that the Trial served to choose a Ruler to guide Galahd?"

"No, I didn't." Noctis slumped further down in his chair. "We can't send all of them into that cave! Even if they won't die permanently, they'll still die!"

"Which is why you will leave this situation to us." Elder Prudens stated firmly, smiling as Noctis straightened with a confused look. "The Ruler's candidates are chosen by merit and valour. There is a full moon in 3 days, on that night the Council of Elders will convene and choose the candidates as dictated by Kaitiaki's legacy." Then at the still confused expression on Noctis's face, Elder Prudens added. "In other words, choosing who will attempt the Trial will be determined by us. You need only to worry about Niflheim's attacks."

Noctis opened and closed his mouth several times before he shook his head and sighed. "Thank you. I will leave his matter to you. Though I must ask, where will this council take place? If Niflheim catches wind of this then they may attack it."

Elder Prudens had laughed and simply said, "They won't. Thank you for your worries King Noctis but the Council cannot be disturbed by anything. Kaitiaki will see to it."

Noctis had no idea how the candidates were ultimately chosen but had found out the name of the chosen ones two days after the Council had taken place. Nyx, Crowe, Libertus, Pelna, and Selena now stood at the edge of the clift leading to the cave with Ravus.

The sky above Cunabula was filled with approaching airships and the sounds of the full evacuation echoed behind them. "Of course they'd choose today to attack." Grumbled Libertus before he turned to Ravus. "Do we forget about the Trial?"

"No." Noct's voice replied in Ravus' stead. "We have enough glaives and hunters here to keep them at bay for a while. If we want to protect Galahd long term then we need Kaitiaki's help." He stared at each of the candidates in turn, pressing how important he thought getting a new Ruler was. "Your job is to go through the Trial and convince Kaitiaki to protect Galahd."

Libertus and Pelna nodded wearily before they double checked their gear. Selena and Crowe were whispering to each other, both wearing similar expressions of glee. And Nyx shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes bouncing from the approaching army to Noctis and back.

"It'll be fine Nyx." Noctis said. "At worst, I'll use the Ring to protect everyone." His hand raised to touch the necklace he always wore these days, the weight of its only adornment a reminder of what was expected of him. "So go on and try not to die this time around." Nyx rolled his eyes at Noctis' teasing, his posture relaxing slightly.

"Don't speak so lightly of the Ring." Ravus warned as he walked over to Noctis. "We both know the price for using such things."

Noctis grimaced. "Better for me to pay it than to let innocents die."

Ravus sighed, "I will tie you down and let Luna fret over you for a week if you do end up using it."

"I can't believe you'd use Luna as a threat."

"It works, does it not?"

Noctis turned away with a pout rather than admit anything to Ravus. He watched the airships get closer. "The timing is too perfect to be a coincidence." Noctis remarked. Ravus nodded as he started to formulate plans to deal with the airships. Noctis listened as the Commander of the Kingsglaive gave orders and received reports from the scouts. "This isn't the first time Niflheim has timed an attack to coincide with civilian movements either…."

Ravus didn't bother looking at Noctis as he said, "We expected them to have spies within the general population. I do not see why you're so surprised."

"Because a full quarter of their cannons are aimed at the cave entrance. They know that it's important." Noctis pointed out. "We asked for volunteers but didn't give any details on where the Trial was nor when the candidates would enter. Someone must have told them about it."

Ravus frowned. "It could be due to the lack of survivors from their earlier scouting parties." He ignored the incredulous look Noctis sent his way. "I'll let the glaives know to try and capture some of the commanders alive for questioning if you insist."

"Whatever reason you tell yourself Ray-ray." Ravus choked at the use of his ridiculous nickname, shouting at Noctis as the King walked away cackling.

"Brat!"

"You act like it's a surprise." Nyx gave a lazy salute as he approached. "Everyone's ready to go."

Ravus made a mental note to get his revenge on Noctis once things had calmed down a bit before he nodded to Nyx. "I'll accompany you down to the entrance then. (name of second in command), you're in charge until I get back."

The only way to reach the cave entrance without warping was by a small ledge that snaked down to just above it. Pelna slid onto the path first, clearing any pebbles or rocks that may cause trouble for those following him. Crowe, then Selena followed easily, still whispering about something or another. Libertus had more trouble as both his hatred of heights and body type made it hard to navigate the narrow path. Thankfully Nyx was right behind him, keeping him distracted from the height.

Ravus dropped down beside Selena, his attention mostly on the airships growing ever nearer. They would soon be within firing range. He snapped his attention back to the candidate group. "You all know what Nyx and Libertus experienced in the Trial. This is your last chance to back out if you want." He paused for a few seconds, eyes flicking from one person to the next but when no one spoke up or moved, Ravus sighed.

"I don't know why I even bothered."

"Cuz you care so much Commander."

"Nyx." The man grinned despite the glare. "Very well. You're all forbidden from dying in there. And yes; you're included Selena, so behave. Now go." Ravus made a shooing motion with his hands, his attention returning to the airships as the familiar sound of missiles being ready to launch reached his ears. "Now!"

Without hesitation, Ravus threw his dagger behind him, warped to it then aimed a bolt of lightning at the closest airship. The explosion rattled everything and Ravus was forced to warp back down to the small ledge above the entrance as smoke clouded his vision. For a few precious seconds, the world was solid under his feet. Then it wasn't.

"Ravus!" Several voices yelled his name as something exploded under his feet. His arms wheeled uselessly in the air as the entire cliff grumbled towards the sea. There was no time to aim. Barely any time to warp. Ravus did his best.

* * *

Noctis stared at the collapsing cliff where Ravus had been mere moments ago. He'd felt him warp but couldn't see where he landed. Noctis didn't have time to check on his friend as the Niflheim airfleet commenced their attack.

Countless missiles were sent towards the assembled Lucian and Galahdian army. Very few of them reached their targets.

Lightning flashed through the air. Glaives warped into mid-air.

And Noctis gritted his teeth as he called upon the armiger.

The battle of Cunabula had begun.

* * *

_They shifted in their sleep. A small movement but the first one in centuries. Discomfort flashed through a sleepy mind. _

_Was it time? Had Eos called for her Guardians once more?_

_**It is not yet time but soon. Very soon.**_

_They shifted once more, eyes beginning to flutter open only to show smokey black eyes._

_No… Something is wrong… Death is walking among my lands._

_Movement beyond the veil of darkness. They recognize their Chosen Children._

_An order. A new one after so much silence._

_TEST THEM! LET THEM WALK THE PATH OF CLANS!_

* * *

A/N: Hope you are all staying safe and sane! Please let a review if you can :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Commander!" Hands propped Ravus up as he groaned. Something cool broke over his head and he suddenly realized what had happened.

"Shit!" Ravus jerked upright, almost hitting Selena on his way up. "That Ifrit-damned missile!" He twisted to look at what should have been a hole overlooking the ocean.

There was only a pile of broken rocks to greet him.

"You were lucky." Selena said as she extended a hand to him. "The blast dropped you straight down and out of the way of the rock slide." Ravus hung his head for a moment before he took her hand and got up.

There was no point trying to dig a way out just for Ravus. With another sigh, Ravus turned towards the group. Nyx grinned widely, "Guess that means you're along for the ride."

"So it would appear. Lead on."

Nyx shrugged and, after a look around, headed towards the Trial of Kaitiaki. The rest followed one by one with Ravus the last one in the line. The tunnels looked identical in the limited light they had but Nyx and Libertus weren't hesitating at each junction.

After a while of walking, Selena asked. "How long until we get to the deathless maze part?"

"Do you have to call it that?" Nyx scowled as he shot his sister an annoyed look.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Do you have a better name?" Silence. Selena smirked, "So… When are we getting to the deathless maze?"

Nyx groaned but Ravus recognized the exasperated yet amused undertone of an older brother. "Soon-ish. We passed where the dead body was a bit earlier so it shouldn't be long."

Selena looked all-too-pleased at the news as did Crowe. Ravus frowned and wondered just what the two ladies were planning. He knew it wouldn't be anything dangerous to the others but that didn't mean it was either sane or safe.

"Don't worry. Crowe just wants to see if she can figure out the spells used when someone is 'killed' and brought back." Pelna dropped back to walk beside Ravus. "Selena offered to be the guinea pig in return for some recipes Crowe hoards like a dragon." He clasped Ravus' shoulder with a reassuring smile.

The scream from Nyx a second later destroyed any hope Ravus had about convincing them not to go through with their plan. He helped Nyx get back to his feet and watched as Selena gleefully threw herself into the spiky wall of death while Crowe watched with magic gleaming from her hands.

"Really?" Nyx groaned as he rubbed his now-whole stomach. His glare said a lot more about his opinion of his sister's experiment.

Ravus shrugged. "It's not like they'll stop just because I ask them to." Selena cackled as she reappeared, eyes shining as she looked at Crowe, who nodded, before throwing herself back into the trap.

It took a while before Crowe finally gave an exasperated sigh. "That's enough, 'Lena."

Selena took a step back from the trap with a pout. "Already?" Then she grinned, "Did you figure it out?"

The question got everyone's attention away from their card game as Crowe shook her head and crossed her arms. "No." She frowned. "There's a least 15 overlaid spells with a dozen others creating some kind of looping spell but they're so similar in style that I can't tell where one ends and the other begins."

Nyx rose to his feet. "In other words, I just saw Selena die a couple hundred times for nothing?"

Crowe and Selena both winced. "Right... I should've asked Pelna or Libs rather than 'Lena, uh?"

"That would have been better." Nyx dodged Libs' elbow and ignored the outraged cry from Pelna.

Selena hugged Nyx, "Sorry."

Nyx sighed and returned the hug. "Just... Try not to get yourself killed? In here or anywhere else." Selena nodded.

"Well that won't be hard anymore." Crowe said. She paused then explained when she noticed the stares. "I can't figure out how to replicate the spells but I know how they feel so I'll be able to tell you where the traps are."

"So it wasn't a waste of time after all!" Pelna sighed as he finished packing the cards away. "Guess that makes you point for now."

Nyx grumbled, "Still shouldn't have been my Selena..." But didn't complain as Crowe took the lead beside him.

They continued on their way with no further mock casualties as Crowe pointed out the traps as they came across them. After a few hours, the group stopped to eat then continued on for a while longer before stopping again for the night.

Three days passed for them, though none could tell how long it had been outside of the Trial of Kaitiaki. Three days of rather boring tunnels, rations and repetitive games. More than once, Ravus wondered why Kaitiaki would have made the first Trial such a repetitive one. What was the point? He didn't figure it out before they found themselves at the entrance of a huge cavern.

"This could fit Lestallum and still have plenty of space." Pelna whistled at the sight. Light from an unseen source reflected off the crystals that emerged from the walls and floor. The sound of running water echoed through the great empty space, hiding its source from sight.

"Wait. Over there!" Ravus pointed to their right. "Are those...buildings?" Nyx frowned, extended a hand and shot a bolt of lightning right above the deeper shadows Ravus was pointing at.

"Nyx!"

Nyx shrugged, "What? It worked and I didn't hit anything." Libertus facepalmed. Nyx glared at him.

Ravus sighed, "Are we the only ones that aren't crazy?"

"Probably." Pelna shrugged. "Let's leave the crazy ones behind and head over." Ravus laughed as four distinct voices called out in protest from behind them.

Ignoring them, Pelna and Ravus walked towards the ruins. Crumbled walls marked the location of homes while broken objects hinted at what kind of place this had been. Clay tablets held records in a language Ravus couldn't recognize but that made Pelna's eyes light up excitedly.

"That's Galadhian Runic!" He gushed, dropping down to examine a tablet closer. "...That's… I found something!" He called out moments later. The rest of their group gathered around quickly.

"What's up, Pel?"

Pelna waved the tablet in the air, "The records on here tell of past Trials. Listen to this: _On the fifth crescent moon, the Candidates entered the Haurio. 3 arrived to the Temple to offer their Prayers. _The rest is broken."

"A Temple?" Selena frowned as she looked around. "Are we supposed to find it and offer a prayer?"

Pelna looked through several more broken tablets before he answered. "Likely but I'm not sure if a prayer is the thing to offer. The rune they used indicates an offering of some kind but either the precise offering was common knowledge back then or it was marked somewhere else and might have been destroyed."

Ravus tapped his fingers against his crossed arms. Offerings were common in rituals and ceremonies, though the exact nature of the offerings was dependent upon each receiver. He closed his eyes and thought of all the rituals and ceremonies he'd seen or had taken part in. Of all the offerings involved.

He snapped his fingers suddenly, "That's it!"

"What, Ignis?" Crowe growled, then blushed. "Sorry, Commander."

Ravus chuckled, "No harm done. As I was about to say, I believe I may know what the offering should be."

Nyx raised a brow. "What will it be?"

Ravus smiled, "Snow and ice, both of which are rare in Galahd, correct?" Nyx nodded. "Offerings are often complementary to the deity worshipped. For example, the flowers of Altissia are an offering to Leviathan."

"Make sense, I guess," Pelna said as he rose. He looked around, "Now that we know that, let us find the temple."

They split up to search for any hints of this temple. Selena and Nyx headed towards the highest ruins, hoping that it was the temple or that they would be able to see it from the highest point. Pelna and Ravus headed towards the middle of the ruins, thinking that such an important location would serve as a meeting place for anyone living around there. Libertus grabbed a stick, let it go then went in the direction it was pointing towards with Crowe.

Half an hour passed without anyone finding any traces of a place of worship and Ravus had started wondering if they had missed something. Leaving Pelna to continue on the search, he headed back towards the entrance of the ruins with deliberate slowness. He searched through the sides of the path carefully until he found what he was looking for.

A broken post lay buried under dirt and rocks. On one end was the remains of a sign; the runes on it unreadable to Ravus. He was too far away to simply shout his discovery to Pelna so he broke the rotten wood under the sign and retraced his steps back to his companion.

"Hey Pelna, can you translate what this says?" Ravus asked as soon as he came into view. Pelna nodded and reached out to start translating. After a few moments, Pelna turned to Ravus with an exasperated expression. Ravus grinned as he shrugged. "Come on. Let's grab the others and get to this temple already."

It didn't take long for them to round up the others and retrace their steps to where Ravus had found the sign. Selena quickly found the mostly invisible remains of what used to be a road as the others followed her carefully. Even with the light conjured up by Ravus and Crowe, the cavern was dark and foreboding.

The path wound between stalactites of enormous dimension, upon which they found other traces of the inhabitants of the underground town. Some of the inscriptions were silly things that Ravus expected had been written by teenagers – who else would write that they were there and who banged who? - and others drew their attention.

"What do you think this means? '_Light will bring it to life but Darkness will kill it_'," Pelna said as he got up after reading the barely-there carving at the base of the stairs.

"Sounds like a passage from the Cosmogony." Ravus remarked. "Such confusing passages often refer to something ordinary that the author simply wanted to make more extraordinary."

"Like the Prophecy?" Nyx waited by the doors, large and made of some kind of white material that he suspected was bone, though he had no idea what might have bones large enough to make the doors in the first place.

Ravus nodded grimly. "Like the Prophecy."

Selena shrugged, "Should we try to figure what it might mean before we go in?"

"Nah," Nyx swung an arm around her. "It's not very prominent so it shouldn't be important to the Trials."

Ravus, Pelna, Libertus and Crowe shared disbelieving looks but they weren't able to say anything before Nyx pushed the door open with one hand.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on what the riddle means? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: This is a very graphic chapter with description of war-related horrors. If this squicks or bothers you in any way, please skip to the following section. "Giant white coeurls surrounded Nyx.." I will be putting proper warning at the top of chapters that warrant it. Leave me a review if you'd like a summary of those chapters.

Also all underlined italic text was supposed to be "strikethrough" text but FF won't let me do it :(

* * *

Nyx warped behind a crumbled wall, his chest heaving in a vain attempt to catch his breath. Blood trickled down his cheek in a steady stream. His whole body shook in exhaustion, pain, and fear. The ruins of a town lay all around him. Niflheim airships further darkened the already-dark sky as daemons and beasts howled for blood.

Soldiers marched through every destroyed street, searched every ruined home, and checked every dead body leaving Nyx scrambling to stay out of their sight. Corpses, civilian and glaives alike, were sprawled everywhere. He hadn't been able to try to identify any of the glaives during his flight to safety, but the sheer amount of corpses in Kingsglaive uniform made him wonder if he might be the only survivor of the unit.

The thought wasn't something he wanted to even consider, but Nyx would not run away from the truth either. If there was no one left alive then he would find his King and protect him to his dying breath.

Still...

Nyx was determined to not give up hope until he'd scoured the town completely in search of a survivor.

The steady stomps of boots on blood soaked ground resounded all around Nyx, ticking down the time he had to escape with his life. He would not die here, he couldn't.

Not without taking revenge for everyone who didn't survive. _Why was he the only apparent survivor?_

Not without before returning to his King. _This was a nightmare. It had to be._

Nyx was the hero of the Kingsglaive. _Why was he always surviving impossible situations?_

Those who died would not have done so in vain. _It was the only thing he could do for them. Survive._

Pushing away the pain and exhaustion, Nyx looked around for a way out. The rooftops were out of the question with the bright lights from the airships illuminating them. The streets would be more discreet but it would mean not using his warping abilities to remain unseen. _He was forgetting something but what?_

Nyx wiped the blood from his eyes, peeked around the corner of the wall and ran as soon as he saw his chance. His boots, already blood-soaked and ripped from the fight, slid on the muddy ground and he had to slide to cover as he lost his footing over something solid.

As he caught his breath, straining to hear if the soldiers had seen him and were coming, Nyx glanced over to see what had tripped him.

He slammed a hand over his mouth to stifle the scream threatening to escape. Libertus' dead eyes stared back from the bodiless head he'd become. Nyx bit his lip as hard as he could_ a nightmare this had to be a nightmare_ as he jerked his gaze away.

Nyx couldn't allow this to break him. _He was already broken_. He had to continue on.

There was no choice.

He sent a quick prayer to Libertus' spirit, asking him forgiveness for being unable to give him a proper burial, before hurrying onwards. He'd come back with reinforcements and force those bastards to dig graves for their victims then themselves. It was a promise, Libs. No! No! No! This was all wrong! _He should have died! Not Libs!_

Scurrying from one hiding spot to the next like a rat, burying himself in mud to avoid detection and fighting against the urge to murder every Niff that crossed his sight exhausted Nyx more and more. Hiding away had No! Stop! allowed him to identify some of the bodies on his path to the Tower. _When had it appeared?_

Crowe _burnt stumps in place of hands_ had been hung from a rafter while the jeering Niflheim commanders laughed. Pelna _no eyes at all_ had been used as target practice. Luche _torn then sewn together again_ had suffered at the hands of the Niflheim scientist until Nyx drove his kukris through his deamonized corpse. Selena _mangled beyond recognition_ had been fed to beasts. Tredd, Axis, Ravus. All dead because of those bastards who believed themselves the rulers of Eos. _Damn them! They'll pay for it! I'll kill them all!_

As Nyx ducked into a partially-burnt house, he heard a deep growl from the shadows. He held his breath as several pairs of golden eyes stared at him.

Coeurls!

Giant coeurls of every possible colour surrounded Nyx, their golden eyes unblinkingly watching him from the various perches created by the damage of the attack. He slowly moved his foot back, ready to run at the slightest indication the coeurls were hungry.

A second slow step caused the coeurls to rise up, all of them moving as a single being. _Coeurls? He had been doing something concerning coeurls hadn't he?_ Nyx shivered as the gaze went from watching to feral within a blink of his eyes.

No time to worry about the soldiers.

Nyx warped across the street, the roar of a Hunt echoing behind him, spurring him to run without restraint. He warped, then warped again, and again, until he stumbled straight into stasis with no distance having been gained from the hunting coeurls. Lightning still stung his heels as he swung over a wall in a desperate attempt to dodge one of them. _Where were the soldiers? The airships? The bodies?_

Nyx scrambled back to his feet, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Claws scraped by his head, forcing him to warp again. A glance at his destination showed he was halfway there. _Crowe? Libs? Pelna? Selena?_

He could do this!

Nyx dodged the next attack and jumped through the open doorway, slamming the door closed just in time. It would buy him some time but not much. Determined to make the most of it, Nyx reached into his anger, grabbing every thread of energy it gave him and moved. From one door to the other, closing each one with a final slam, Nyx rushed to the Tower as lightning struck it repeatedly.

The door was right within his reach.

Nyx felt a hot breath against his neck then sharp overwhelming pain.

* * *

Noctis dodged the missiles, mentally swearing at the sudden disappearance of Ravus after the ledge collapsed. Between the sudden appearance of Niflheim's airforce and the apparent collapse of the Trial grounds trapping the candidates and Ravus, he was not having a good morning. With a click of his tongue, Noctis gave his orders to the Kingsglaives and Hunters.

"Evacuation teams! Concentrate on getting the civilians out of Cunabula. The rest of you, we're going to keep Niflheim from approaching the coast any further! Stay alive!"

Gladio was there as Noctis warped to the ground to escape another missile, his shield taking the hit and giving Noctis the time he needed to aim his next strike. "Don't get carried away Noct!" He warned even as his charge disappeared to reappear on top of a smaller carrier approaching the coast.

"Don't worry! I've got his back!" Prompto's voice was accompanied by several gunshots as he rushed forward to keep Noctis in sight. Gladio grumbled at their recklessness but, knowing they'd take care of each other, turned to focus and shoring up their defences.

Already the mages were starting some of the large area spells. "Aran! Take your team and set up walls to protect the mages! Aurora! Mateo! Fabian! Take your teams and spread out along the coast! Don't let any of the ships slip past us!" Order after order was sent out as more ships sent out their carriers, ready to drop off the army of soldiers waiting within.

The sky was already filled with warping bodies doing their best to take down the invaders before they could reach their families and friends. Lightning flashed through the foggy sky, illuminating the growing fog with the shadows of countless airships.

Noctis dropped back beside Prompto, swearing wildly as he watched his last lightning flask explode on top of an airship, destroying some of its missile launchers and guns but not taking it down. "Ifrit's ass! They must have reinforced the hulls somehow!"

Prompto didn't answer as he pulled the trigger three times in rapid succession. Three explosions rocked the side of the nearest carrier, sending it tumbling down into the raging ocean beneath. "They probably isolated the engine too, otherwise your flasks should have done more damage than that." They jumped apart as gunfire targeted them, Prompto reacting quickly to kill the gunman as he shouted, "Get back to Gladio and help the mages! They'll need to boost."

Noctis nodded and threw his Engine Blade towards the mages, reaching them in a few seconds. The air around them thrummed with the combined magical powers of a dozen mages. Around his neck, a frigid cold started to spread as the Ring reacted to the combined magic. Noctis reached out and grabbed the ring, contemplating for a brief moment slipping the Ring on only to dismiss the idea.

The strongest Mage King in ten generations took a deep breath and reached out to the nearest mage. Their magic, derived from his own, resonated with him. The air around them turned blue as the very air they breathed became charged with magic. The considerable magic in the air increased tenfold as Noctis linked each mage to each other and himself.

The spell was invoked moments later, the magic rushing outwards in a wall of fire and energy. The air trembled with the force of the explosion as it blasted away everything in a half-mile radius. Exhausted by the effort, Noctis dropped to a knee and looked at the suddenly clear sky.

The Sublimis Fuga filled the sky with its immense presence, surrounded by countless airships looking like bees buzzing around their queen. "Shit... This is going to be a pain to deal with." Noctis groaned as he pushed himself back up and summoned his blade. The battle had barely started.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warnings for this chapter: Allusions of suicide, slightly gory imagery - Crowe's part. Skip to "Everyone died here..."

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The view was calming. Waves crashed at the bottom of the cliff in a steady tempo that reminded Crowe of a heartbeat. The deep blue sky spread ahead and in front of her, merging seamlessly into the ocean at some point on the horizon. The salty air was heavy with moisture and the iron of blood. (_She knew this place.)_

Birds were gliding effortlessly on the winds, occasionally plunging into the ocean to fetch their dinner with an excited call. Some reappeared with food (_a human arm, fingers, never any fish) _while others took back to the sky without having found anything. Crowe stretched her arms above her head as she kicked her heels on the rocks.

Her hands sunk back into the stream of blood surrounding her, flowing over her legs as it dripped off the cliff drop by drop. _(Why? Why was there so much blood? Where were the others?)_ Part of her wanted to turn around and see where it all came from and yet she didn't. Why would she? It was only blood. It probably came from hunters cleaning their catch upstream. _(NO! There was too much of it! The blood was too warm! Why?)_

A voice caught her attention. "Crowe! There you are. We've been looking for you." A bird hovered right in front of her, beating its wings steadily to stay right there, looking straight at her. "It's time to come home, Firecracker. Come on now before night falls." _(Mom? Is that you?)_

Crowe tilted her head slightly to one side, the fog growing in her mind, growing as she tried to place why the voice was so familiar. A second bird moved to fly beside the first one. It opened its beak, another voice joining in. "Look at you! You're covered in mud. Were you playing with your brothers again?" _(Mama? No… They're dead.)_

"Hey Crowe! Come on already! Libs and I are waiting. You've got to hurry up and join us." Another bird flocked to the duo, the voice recognized instantly as Nyx's. Crowe stopped rocking her legs and straightened. Well if Nyx was saying she should go ahead then it would be ok, right? Nyx and Libs would never steer her wrong. _(It's not them! Don't listen to them!)_

A fourth bird wafted down to land beside Crowe, its beak grooming her (_ruffling her hair like Libs does when he's being a pain)_ for a bit before it, too, spoke. "It's fine Crowe, you don't have to do anything big. Just push a little and you'll be flying with us. That's one of your dreams ain't it? To fly as free as a bird?" Libertus' voice was so confident, so caring.

Crowe put her feet flat against the cliff side, her arms tensing as she leaned forward a bit. Waves crashed against the giant boulders beneath her. _(No! No! No! This was wrong! I know this place!)_

_**(Everyone died here...)**_

Crowe closed her eyes tightly, her breath stuttering as she clung tightly to that thought. Slowly she found herself questioning more and more of her surroundings. She knew it, had lived at the edge of this cliff for most of her childhood until the Storm.

A storm that had ravaged all of Galahd and sent this very cliff, along with close to 1km of land and the town within that distance, crashing down in a terrible mudslide. Crowe had been forced to crawl her way out of the mud and rocks, over the remains of her family, friends and neighbours.

Her hands twitched in half-remembered pain and she found herself checking that her nails were still intact. Crowe sighed in relief. It was only memories, nothing more than bad memories that she wouldn't dwell on.

The birds still called to her but Crowe paid them no mind. She had to find It. That place was important. _(Why? Where were her friends? She'd been with them moments ago. Hadn't she?)_ Crowe looked around until her gaze found the Tower. Lightning struck it several times in quick succession before there was a long pause before it repeated.

That was her goal. _(The Tower... It looked familiar but where had she seen it?)_

Crowe gathered her magic in the palm of her hand and threw it behind her. The smell of burning birds was quickly chased away by the refreshing seaside breeze. "Now to find out why I'm here," Crowe muttered as she took her first steps into the jungle. _(She knew why she was there so why couldn't she remember the words?)_

The jungle was thick with humidity and Crowe enjoyed the taste of it on her tongue as she made her way deeper into it. Brightly-coloured fruits joined brightly-coloured birds among the low-hanging branches and tree tops. _(She remembered the sweetness of biting into a ripe orange. The stickiness of its juices all over her hands.)_ The jungle was vibrant with noises just as she remembered it.

All exactly the same.

Except for the Tower.

Somehow, Crowe could see it through the thick canopy of branches and vines. She never lost track of it despite not being able to see the sky as she tossed vines out of the way. It stood, being struck by lightning again and again, high above everything else but also smaller than the tallest tree. _(That shouldn't be possible. It was a contradiction. But she knew it was both true. Where was she?)_

It never seemed to get any closer either. It towered above Crowe regardless of how far she walked towards it. "Ifrit's balls…. Maybe I need to warp to it?" She whispered to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow. The jungle was too thick to warp properly so she would need to get up higher and move from treetop to treetop.

Crowe grasped the first branch, testing its strength before actually putting her weight on it. she climbed, slowly and carefully through the foliage. Then, as she reached up to grab the next branch, her hand brushed against something soft and furry. She looked up.

The coeurl jumped down, whiskers crackling with lightning.

* * *

Libertus hummed to himself as he wiped the glass clean and put it to dry on the counter. The oven timer ticked down the minutes until his roast was done and ready to be divided for the evening rush, one he expected would be double what their little bar usually received. He could hear Nyx's laughter from the front as he talked with some of their regulars about the festival and the latest gossip.

Sometimes, Libertus thought his friend gossiped more than the little old ladies that gathered every morning in the village market to talk. The radio suddenly crackled with static. Libertus frowned and reached out to smack it. It stopped, went silent for a few seconds before the static returned louder this time. "Stupid thing." _Smack_. "Why is it not working? If that moron bought a defective one I'm going to strangle him." _Smack, smack, smack, crack._ "Shit!"

Libertus swore wildly as the radio suddenly cracked, sending sparks flying out until he was able to yank the plug out of the wall. The silence didn't last long as his oven timer started beeping, jerking Libertus out of his angry rant in order to save his precious roast. _(Nyx should have been back here laughing at him.)_

The roast now out of the oven and cooling, Libertus grabbed the radio and headed out into the bar with the intention of chucking the damn thing at Nyx's head and telling his idiotic best friend to buy another one. One that worked! "Oy Nyx!" Libertus pushed the swinging doors open with one hand, half listening to the conversations and laughter that would greet him as soon as he walked in.

The bar was empty.

Libertus paused, eyes darting from side to side with a growing frown. He could hear Nyx, Tredd and that annoying hunter that was always trying to recruit Nyx, chatting merrily from somewhere but they weren't in the bar. Their prized bar, with the 50 bottles of liqueur and dozen tables packed tight, was empty of ife. Even the lights above the bar top were dark. _(Had Nyx gotten into a fight again? Libs was going to throttle him himself if that was the case.)_

He dropped the broken radio on one of the tables and headed out to drag Nyx back in before the rush started. The door of their bar, worn smooth by countless hands pushing it open, fought against his touch for a few moments before it swung open with a groan. Libertus frowned, did it need to be oiled? Hadn't Nyx done so a couple of days ago? _(Nyx had. Libertus remembered him trying to clean the mess up when the can spilled.)_

Libertus added it to his growing mental list of "Things Nyx has to do" and stepped through the door. He took a deep breath, ready to tear into Nyx only for his breath to catch in his throat. It felt like he'd been plunged into a cold bath.

The streets, decorated from the festival with lanterns, ribbons, and artful beasts, were as empty as the bar had been. Libertus took a few steps forward, eyes darting from one side to the other in search of anyone. _(He could still hear them! Why? Where were they?)_ The streets remained empty of life even as Libertus heard Crowe's voice telling a crude joke then laughing with others at the punchline.

His heart pounding in his chest, Libertus hurried towards them. At first he walked, turning each corner with the expectation of seeing them there, ready to laugh at Libertus for his worry. Then he started jogging, his eyes glancing into each house, each store in a desperate search for a sign -any sign- that someone else was around.

They were all empty.

Libertus screamed, "Nyx! Crowe! Pelna! Answer me!" The voices grew louder, less distinct, as Libertus approached the market place. Voices, both familiar and unfamiliar, spoke and laughed. He caught words here and there, speaking of the festival, of the village, of Galahd. Still he saw no one.

Then a scream.

Piercing and terrified, it lasted just long enough for Libertus to realise what direction it was coming from _(The official entrance of their home, guarded at all times by retired hunters to deter beasts)_. before it cut out, plunging everything into a bone chilling silence. Libertus stumbled to a stop.

More screams erupted, surrounding Libertus with pleas, curses and shouts.

"Libs! Run!" Nyx's voice said from the other side of the wall.

"Help, Libs!" Crowe's plea came from behind him.

Pelna's voice mixed with Tredd's furious scream. "We're under attack! Where's Libs? Why isn't he helping?"

"Coward!" "Betrayer!" "Clan traitor!"

Libertus stumbled to his knees, slamming his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to quiet the voices. It does nothing to help. The screams got louder, mixing together into an incoherent stream of sound.

Blood splashed against him, an invisible warmth that broke Libertus. _(Blood! So much blood! The Lucis King fighting against soldiers. Bodies of friends, of family drenching their ancestral home with their life.)_

Libertus ran, magic flaring at his fingertips. Lightning and fire destroying everything around him. He only had one thought in his mind. **Revenge.** He turned a corner.

7 coeurls blocked his path, their whiskers soaked in blood.

Libertus never saw the 8th.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The waves were calm, gently lapping at the beach. The sky was a brilliant blue with only a few lazy clouds floating in its embrace. The fishing boats were bobbing on top of the ocean, coming in and out view with calm regularity. (_We were underground. The eastern coast near Cunabula was under attack. The sky is never this shade of blue.)_

Pelna ran his fingers over the net carefully, stopping every so often to mend a spot with precise movements. He hadn't been a fisherman in years, close to a decade. His boat beaconed him as did the bright morning sun, calling for him to start his day on the sea. _(Wrong spot to fish. Sail isn't properly hung. No one else on the beach.)_

Voices called to him from the far away ships, some he recognized but others that he didn't. _(Sound doesn't echo on the cliffs. Crowe's speech pattern is diffe)_rent. Libertus hates sailing; he gets seasick easily. Pelna sighed, dropping the net unto the warm sandy beach. "Really? If you're going to go through all of that trouble to make this kind of elaborate illusion, at least try to get the details right." He said out loud, ignoring the calls from the sea.

Well, at least that answered the importance of that riddle on the way into the Temple.

Pelna took a few moments to look around him, simply taking in the vast illusion of his favourite beach before he turned his back to it. A small path wound its way through the rocks and up into the thick jungle. Somewhere beyond it was the Tower and its lightning.

"It's not a perfect illusion, but I thank you for allowing me to see such a sight once more." Pelna smiled as he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun before he plunged into the jungle with casual ease. The path was easy to follow even amidst the thick foliage. Trees were often just out of the way enough to create a somewhat straight path and the vines merely brushed against his shoulders as he moved.

It was a pleasant walk. The air was humid but not suffocating. The birds wove a delightful melody that Pelna half recognized as an old Galahdian war song. He found himself humming along with them, learning the unrecognized parts quickly enough. There was magic in the melody, something Pelna had tasted as a child then had forgotten.

He wondered if some of the other songs his aunts used to sing held magic as well. A growl interrupted his thoughts and brought Pelna to a halt. A coeurl, golden eyes narrowed on him, pounced from a tree.

Pelna didn't move or flinch.

The coeurl landed behind him without leaving a mark on Pelna. The coeurl growled again, the sound pitching up and down like laughter. Pelna tilted his head back just enough to shoot the coeurl a smile before he continued on his way.

He'd only taken two steps before another growl joined the first. Pelna sighed, his shoulders dropping but he stopped in his tracks and waited. A coeurl, bigger than the first but with the same unusual golden eyes, appeared from behind a tree and stalked towards Pelna. Its whiskers crackled with power.

The coeurl stopped right in front of Pelna, its growl growing more menacing until it whipped its whiskers straight at his face. Lightning struck an inch from his face, blinding and deafening him for several minutes.

But he still didn't move or flinch, merely blinking his eyes rapidly until his sight returned.

Pelna was greeted by a rough tongue licking him from lip to forehead before the coeurl joined the other behind him. He sighed, wiping his face off with his sleeve. He turned to watch the duo with a raised brow. "Am I going to get tested every step of the way?" He might have rethought his candidature had he known it would involve being licked by giant cats.

The coeurls gave a series of barking growls before they both approached him and started pushing him forward. Pelna raised his hands in surrender, twirling on his heels to continue on his way. "Ok, ok. No need to be pushy. I'm going, see?"

Again and again, coeurls appeared in his way. Each attacked him or tested him in some way. Some simply shot lightning in his face. Others pushed trees or branches down on his head. Others still pounced on him from all directions. By the time he'd reached the Tower, Pelna had a few dozen coeurls pushing him around, talking to each other, and most annoyingly for Pelna; laughing at him.

Still, it wasn't as bad as trying to corral a drunken Crowe and Nyx after a rough battle. At least these coeurls had enough sense not to get lost or expect Pelna to shower with them. A coeurl butted his lower back, making him stumble forward and into a large clearing.

The Tower towered over him, its tip lost among the lightning web that emerged from it. A staircase wound itself around it in an endless spiral. "I am not climbing that!" Pelna put his hands on his hips, glaring at the Tower in outrage.

Coeurls streamed around him, all jumping onto the stairs, running up until they stopped one by one in different spots. Pelna frowned as he followed them with his eyes. The smallest of the coeurls sat at the bottom of the stairs while the bigger ones were higher up. He tilted his head to one side then to the other before he buried his head in his hands.

"Another test? How many are there?" Pelna whined and walked up to the smooth surface of the Tower. There were marks there, cracks that criss-crossed over each other in a complexe system with no apparent beginning or end. Taking one last look at the coeurls, bearing the gaze of dozens of them all at once; Pelna hummed the song under his breath as he brushed his fingers in a branching pattern.

The Tower glowed under his touch until a door took shape. Pelna took a deep breath.

And walked in.

* * *

Selena skipped ahead of Nyx and her mom, her hands full with a basket of fruits. It was a pretty nice morning, even better by the fact that her mom had arrived quite late -perhap it would be better to say very early- after a date with Selena's new teacher. The King of Lucis and his retinue had arrived a week earlier, bringing with their arrival an air of festivity.

Selena turned the corner unto their street, half listening to the bickering of Nyx and her mom. She started jogging towards home, her mind whirling with ideas for pies, jams, and delicious snacks. She pushed open the door and turned to shout at her family to hurry up.

The road exploded in flames, her mother's laughter cut abruptly short as the explosion threw her deeper into her home. Her ears rang with a shrill sound. Her vision swam, doubling and blurring as she pushed herself back to her feet. "Mom! Nyx!" She stumbled back towards the doorway frantically.

The road was covered in fire and great lumbering soldiers. Human-shaped figures screaming in agony writhed on the ground or stumbled helplessly around even as the Niflheim soldiers fired at them. _(Wrong. The attack hadn't been as sudden. It hadn't started with a bombing.)_

Selena stifled a cry as she saw Nyx, blood pouring out of a gut wound, _(He's fine and alive. I saw him not long ago.)_ as he crawled towards her, a hand outstretched in a silent plea for help. Selena stayed within the shadows of the entrance of what had once been her home, tears silently running down her face.

She did not go to him. (_Nyx… I'm sorry! I'm sorry!)_

She watched as Nyx was executed by a soldier, another death among dozens.

Hiding among what had once been her home, Selena waited until the soldiers had moved on _(charred bodies on the muddy ground)_ before she started running. She couldn't save any of her family, friends or neighbours but she might still be able to warn other villages.

She had to be able to save them! _(She would save them. There was no if. Only the knowledge that her warning might make the difference between life and death for her people.)_

And so she ran, leaving the relentless fires be the only funeral pyre for the lives lost at Niflheim's hands. Leaving everything she knew behind for the chance of warning others before it was too late.

The jungle welcomed her into its embrace, its green foliage cutting off the terrible sight of the fire. Selena didn't hesitate as she left the well-worn path that most travellers used. It was too exposed, too well known for her to use. Not to mention that it was not the fastest nor the most direct path to where she had to go.

No, to warn the others before Niflheim moved on she would need to get to the Tower. _(Tower? Was it the signal tower in Monitum?)_ It was the only way to do so in time.

Selena pushed aside the thick vines, eyes and ears straining to keep her safe. The daylight streamed through the jungle in green-tinged ribbons that deepened shadows and highlighted the colourful flowers that co-existed within the jungle. She saw a shadow shift in the corner of her eye and stilled.

A coeurl stalked out, whiskers waving with every step. It stopped for several moments, its nose rising to smell the air, as it turned its head side to side as though searching for something. _(Something was off with the coeurl. Its eyes…)_

Selena watched and waited, staying as still as she could, for the coeurl to move away. She knew she was downwind of it, knew the shadows cast by the vines and trees would make her invisible to the beast. All she had to do was wait.

She lost track of time as she waited motionless for the coeurl to leave and then for it to have moved far enough that it would not hear her. She didn't know if it had been an hour or mere minutes, only that Selena had to hurry if she wanted to save the people of Galahd.

Taking a quick inventory of what she had available, Selena decided that she had to move quickly but quietly as though hunting a fleeing seadevil back to its nest. She could do it. _(She had to do it.)_ Mind set and holding a hunter's knife, _(When had she gotten the knife? No matter it would only help.)_ Selena started running.

Over fallen trees and rustling brooks. Dodging the giant bees buzzing about the flowers in a clearing. Ignoring the steady _thump thump thump_ of her heart and the paws chasing after her. There were a dozen or so, running in graceful lunges that travelled greater distances than her own.

Coeurls in the midst of a hunt with her as their prey. _(Don't look back. Keep running. Warning the others was too important to fail.)_ Selena used every trick she knew, every shortcut and practiced moves taught to her by her brother and father, by the hunters that now feed the ground.

She wove through the fallen branches and logs. Threw herself forward to roll back to her feet without losing momentum over obstacles. Every step she took was a step closer to saving a life. _(Why weren't the coeurls attacking? Were they...escorting her?)_

The Tower appeared, beckoning her with an open door and the promise of safety.

Selena threw herself in, panting as the door closed behind her with a decisive slam. The coeurls howled from outside the Tower, announcing her escape to all who understood them.

* * *

A/N: I loved writing Pelna's part. I have an image of him being very clear minded in any situation. It comes in handy in odd situations. I haven't been able to write much between the Pandemic lockdown and health issues flaring up so I may need to take another break between the first arc and starting to post the second arc. Please leave a review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The breeze was cold but refreshing as it rustled the leaves above and turned the sylleblossom field into an ocean of waves. Ravus finished his flower crown with a satisfied grin before getting up. He still had a few minutes before he needed to head over to the Third Ceremonial Clearing for a walk with his family and their guests.

Prince Noctis was healing nicely from what he could understand, and would only need another week or so of treatments before the Scourge would be nothing more than a bad memory. Ravus looked forward to the end of the healing since it would mean he would be able to help with the physiotherapy. "Your Highness!" One of the servants called out in a reminder of the time.

Ravus smiled at the sylleblossom crown and headed over. He did enjoy the walks with King Regis and Prince Noctis. The King was happy to answer Ravus' questions on any number of subjects, from ruling a country to the plot of an enjoyable movie, and it made the time pass by quite quickly.

As he waved at his mother, Ravus noticed that neither Lunafreya nor their guests of honor were there yet, although their guards were standing at attention. His mother chuckled, reaching out to readjust his cape on his shoulders as she whispered to him. "Lunafreya insisted on going to fetch our guests. They should be arriving soon." Ravus nodded and hid his intended gift in the folds of his cape.

He barely had time to do so before he heard Lunafreya and Prince Noctis' laughter approaching. He turned towards them. Smiled as King Regis walked towards them.

The sky darkened as the breeze turned into strong gusts of sharp wind. A low rumbling sound caused Ravus to look up. His breath caught as the sky filled with magitek airships whose sides were opening one after one to reveal dark shapes illuminated only by a low red light. He knew what was coming. He had seen it happen countless times in his nightmares. Why was this happening again?

Ravus couldn't move as the first soldiers dropped through the air, gunfire sending the staff running while their guards moved to confront the invaders. He looked around, frantically trying to find his mother and sister among the growing chaos. Someone stumbled into him. Bodies fell all around him as more gunfire shook the air.

A flash of burning pain.

Ravus found himself pushing himself up to his knees, not remembering how he'd fallen. His left arm burning and freezing at the same time. The flash of metal had him turning around. A soldier, its metal face unmoving and uncaring, stood there. Its arm rose to point at him even as it opened to reveal a barrel and a flame.

His mother appeared between them. Her arms outstretched in order to protect him.

Time stopped.

A coeurl with golden eyes stood perched on a branch above the chaos. It met Ravus' gaze with intelligent eyes.

_And he remembered. Ravus remembered the invasion of Tenebrae. He remembered his mother's death as she stood between him and Glauca. He remembered the time spent in the cruel and torturous care of Niflheim. His and Luna's rescue by the Argentums. Their recovery in Insomnia. The years of fighting and living with the Kingsglaive. The proposed peace talk which revealed itself to be Niflheim's treasonous plot to take Insomnia. _

_Ravus remembered waking up with a new artificial arm and helping Noctis as they fought against Niflheim. He remembered coming to Galahd after the disastrous attempt to form a covenant with Leviathan. The Trial ground found after the collapse of the cliff. The attack on their forces as candidates entered the grounds to find _Kaitiaki _and ask for help. Falling into the Trial and finding the Temple._

_Nyx opening the door._

The shield Ravus summoned held the fire back with ease. He grabbed his mother's arm and moved her out of the way of Glauca's sword. "Go. Take Ravus and follow after King Regis."

"Wha… Who?..." His younger self, injured and unable to influence anything whispered even as Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret nodded and helped him up.

Ravus parried Glauca's next strike with ease, a vicious grin on his face. "One of King Regis' Glaive. Now go!" A blast of lightning magic opened the path for the two royals, Ravus followed after them for a few seconds before stopping and turning to face Niflheim's army.

"Move out of the way and you may be spared." General Glauca declared as he walked up to Ravus, one hand raised as the MTs turned their guns toward the single man standing between them and their targets.

Ravus closed his eyes, relaxing as he understood more of this place. As he opened his eyes once more, Ravus met Glauca's gaze with his own. "I am Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, commander of the Kingsglaive! You will not take a single step past me!"

Glauca burst out laughing, shifted his stance as he lifted his sword. "You and what army?"

"This one." Ravus whispered even as he warped forward. As he reappeared behind Glauca, he was not alone. Nyx's kukris bit into the magitek armor with a vengeance. Ravus' rapier slid into the small opening and drew blood. Luca's magic infused bombs exploded behind them, the air turning frigid as ice spread over the clearing.

Even without seeing them, Ravus felt as glaive after glaive appeared around him and destroyed the MTs in a devastating and unstoppable wave of magic. Bound by the magic of the Lucii. Bound by fighting to survive and protect. Bound by chosen bonds that gave Ravus a third family that supported him.

And given shape by Kaitiaki's illusions. Shadows cast by the light of his own memories.

Ravus smiled as Glauca screamed in pain. This time… This time he would kill Titus Glauca Drautos with his own hands. Ravus charged forward. He warped through Glauca's strike, using the broadsword as a stepping point as he switched his rapier into his left hand and drove the razor sharp point into the unprotected eye socket in front of him.

As soon as the last of the MTs and Niflheim soldiers had been destroyed or captured, Ravus left the clearing. The coeurl joined him, a silent companion as Ravus searched for his family. He found them, safe and mostly uninjured, with King Regis and Queen Aulea arguing about where to go as they clutched their children tight.

Ravus spent a few moments simply watching them before he stepped into the clearing. He wasn't surprised to see his companion had not followed him. "Your Majesties, your highnesses; I am glad to see you safe."

"Who are you?" King Regis demanded as he shifted Noctis to another shoulder. The magic in the air told Ravus how close he was to summoning the Armiger.

Ravus didn't answer as his gaze met his younger self. The shame and fear in the eyes of the child he had once been told him why the shadows were still present. He still had something to say, something he wished someone would have told him right after the invasion and not several years after the fact.

Ravus, the commander of the Kingsglaive and adult who had received years of counselling and support, knelt in front of his child self. The distance between them shrunk down until they were almost touching each other. "You did all that you could do. There is nothing to be ashamed of because you survived. No weapon, spell or trick would have changed the outcome. Be honest with your sister and help each other. You are both important and both of you did the best that you could."

Tears started running down the cheeks of the child as the illusion faded, leaving Ravus alone with the white coeurl. He reached up to wipe his eyes and stood up. The coeurl purred and rubbed itself against his legs. "Thank you. Now could you show me the way out?"

The coeurl nodded and walked off, pausing just long enough to check if Ravus was following, as he led Ravus to the Tower.

* * *

The cave Ravus walked in was filled with a great tree, its branches filled by countless coeurls with golden eyes, while a great white coeurl slumbered under it. Kaitiaki most likely, though he didn't remember hearing anything about the coeurl breathing out thunderstorms with its rumbling breaths.

"Commander!" Ravus turned to the source of the voice and smiled as he saw Pelna step into the cave. Moments later, Selena stumbled in as well from another entrance, panting and gasping for breath. "Selena! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Pelna hurried to her side. She shook her head but didn't straighten for a few more minutes.

Coeurls streamed from behind them, moving past her to join the other coeurls in the branches. Ravus watched them carefully even as he asked, "What were your trials?" to the other two.

Pelna shrugged, "A poor attempt to confuse me with illusions." He winced as Selena elbowed him with a glare.

"Mine was anything but that. I didn't even realize that it wasn't real until I saw you two." Selena muttered, wiping the sweat from her forehead and straightening. She elaborated angrily, "I was back to the morning of Niflheim's attack on Galahd but this time they killed everyone. I had to escape alone and warn the others of the invasion before it was too late."

Pelna winced and, with a wordless question, embraced the youngest Ulric in a hug. Ravus sighed, "It was the same for me." When he noticed the odd looks the other two shot him, Ravus quickly explained. "I was back in Tenebrae the morning of the invasion... But I don't think it was a Trial in my case."

"It was not quite one but we will count it as such should you desire it." The voice, light and composed, cause them all to turn their attention to the tree. Or rather the singular black and grey coeurl approaching them. As the coeurl approached, its appearance changed.

First, the coeurl stood on its hind legs, then its front legs became arms while its back legs elongated. Its black and grey pelt shifted around its body, becoming clothes as its head became human. Finally the coeurl-turned-human stopped in front of them with a smile.

"I am Ara, one of the Hosts for Kaitiaki. I welcome you into the Inner Sanctum of our Guardian." Her golden eyes looked at them carefully. "The three of you have completed the Trial of Clans."

"What of the others? Nyx? Crowe? Libertus?" Selena demanded. "Are they..."

Ara raised a hand to stop her. "The other Candidates have failed and will be returned to the entrance once your Trials have been completed. They are unharmed and safe."

"Really?" Selena pressed. Ara nodded firmly, a kind smile on her lips. "Okay then, so we have other Trials to do?"

"Yes, only one may become the next Host for Kaitiaki's power." Ara explained with a wave towards the slumbering Coeurl Guardian. "Until that time, successful candidates must continue with the Trials."

Ravus interrupted her before she could continue. "And what exactly does being a Host entail? We came here with little information on the procedure or what might happen if we did find Kaitiaki." Pelna nodded his agreement as Selena tilted her head sideways to peer at the Guardian.

Ara kept smiling. "I see then allow me to explain what the Host is and what their duties would be." She waved her hand, lightning crackling in her palm until it flared outwards in a large circle. Within moments, a table filled with drinks and food - all of it Galahdian - with four chairs materialized. "This may take a while so please sit down. I will explain and answer any questions you may have."

Ravus looked over at Pelna and Selena then shrugged. He was rather hungry and something warm would help settle his mind. He took a seat and served himself something that smelled a lot like mint. Pelna and Selena soon followed his lead, sitting down and grabbing some food and something to drink.

Ara took the last seat and started explaining. By the end of the explanation, Ravus had his answer as to what to do next. Being a Host was quite the unique being, similar to a messenger and yet vastly different in many ways.

A Host was the receptacle of Kaitiaki's power, mind and a portion of their soul. By accepting those things within themselves, they became an aspect of the Guardian, able to call upon the previous Hosts as undying coeurls and create storms that rivalled that of Ramuh. They also received the memories of every previous Host and became linked to them mentally.

For as long as the Host lived, they would be the Kaitiaki's voice in judgement and decision making. And in death... Well that was one of the things that made Ravus certain he did not want to become a Host. For in death, the Host would join the other previous Hosts as coeurls protecting and serving Kaitiaki until the Guardian died.

Pelna brushed crumbs of his hands and asked, "So the Host can travel around Eos?"

Ara nodded, "For short periods of time, for they are tied to Kaitiaki and the Tree. Going too far for too long will result in the death of the Host."

"Well, that makes things easier." Muttered Ravus. Ara shot him a confused look but Ravus knew who would become the Host. There was really only one choice among the three of them. He stood up, turned to the Tree, Kaitiaki, and the previous Hosts, and bowed deeply. "I thank you for the gift you gave me. There is no need for further trials as only one of us has the desire to become Guardian Kaitiaki's Host." Pelna and Selena rose to their feet, near identical grins telling him he was right.

The only valid Candidate stepped forth, making their way towards the slumbering coeurl with careful reference. A hand was extended and placed on Kaitiaki's muzzle. A few words were whispered into the silence.

Large golden eyes slid open. _Welcome My Host._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lightning streaked through the air, crackling around the airships but only destroying one or two of them. In the center of the storm was the Sublimis Fuga, moving slowly but inexorably towards the coastline. Nothing they managed to throw at it made even the slightest scratch on it.

"Shit." Noctis ducked behind Gladio to catch his breath as his eyes returned to their normal colour. Ramuh was already fading away, leaving only his lightning to indicate he'd even been present. "If we don't find a way to destroy that Six-forsaken ship then we're screwed."

Gladio grunted as he used his shield to toss a soldier away. Within a single breath, he'd changed from his shield to his greatsword and cut down all the enemies within reach to give Noctis some breathing room. "Iggy's working on it! We just have to hold on until he figures something out."

Prompto skittered into the open area, hissing as he shook his hands out. "This is getting bad guys! Cor just sent a message. They're being attacked as well and can't come help!" Noctis and Gladio both swore.

Noctis grabbed his last ether and crushed it, feeling only a bit of relief at the replenished magic. The battle had only been going for 20 minutes or so but the sheer amount of fighting they'd done so far was forcing them to their limits. He could see it in the shaking of Prompto's hands, in Gladio's slight grunt with every movement, and in the increase of bodies strewn across the battlefield.

They were being pushed back.

Noctis gritted his teeth as he took the brief moment of peace to gauge the battlefield. His hand reached up to grab his necklace as he took in the amount of wounded and dead. Should he put it on? He wasn't sure if doing so would actually make a difference now, not when the Niflheim army was easily four times as numerous as the hunters, glaives and trainees combined.

But if he didn't then they would undoubtedly lose.

Noctis tugged the necklace out of his shirt, ignoring the worried looks Prompto and Gladio sent his way. The Ring of Lucii glinted in the sunlight, the power within whispering for Noctis to wear it as it had since Noctis had first touched it. Part of him hated the Ring and everything it represented, but it held power; enough power to at least provide some measure of safety for a full retreat.

His free hand reached it and snapped the Ring from the necklace. He allowed the chain to drop to the ground as he straightened. The rays of the sun appeared to warp around the edge of the Ring, almost as if the light was being absorbed by the Ring.

Time seemed to slow down as Noctis extended a finger and started to slip the Ring on it.

_BOOM!_

The cliff side erupted, sending rocks flying through the air. Five figures appeared amidst a shower of crystal magic. Four of them jumped straight into the fight, leaving a swath of bodies behind them. The remaining figure headed towards them.

From the entrance to the Trials, streaks of lightning exploded outwards, zig-zagging through the air until they hit an airship. Some of the lightning streaks curved upward to the top of the cliff, sending earth and soldiers flying. Some of the lightning shot out inland, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Are those...Coeurls?" Prompto muttered, eyes squinting to see through the flashes of lightning.

"They are the previous Hosts of Kaitiaki, the past Rulers of Galahd." Ravus stated as he strode over. He kept watch as the coeurls jumped from one airship to another, powerful strikes of lightning causing them to explode where Ramuh's lightning hadn't bothered them. The coeurls among the soldiers roared and echoed the movements of the one in the air.

Ravus didn't hesitate as he reached out to Noctis and grabbed the earpiece. "All troops are to withdraw from the battle, grab anyone injured and make their way to the medical area." He turned to the trio with a raised brow and said, "That means you three as well."

Gladio grinned and clapped Noctis on the back gently. "You heard the General. Put that ring away and let's go check up on Iggy." Prompto dropped to his knee to scoop the chain off the ground. He handed it off to Noctis, who moved slowly as he returned the ring to where it had lain mere moments ago.

"Cor and Dad…The others!" Noctis muttered. "They were…"

Ravus smiled, "They'll be fine, though I suppose it would be best to warn them of our new allies. The new Ruler of Galahd is not going to be happy if they get hurt."

A sudden tornado cut off any attempt to question Ravus on who the new ruler was. They turned to watch as the Sublimis Fuga, metal screeching as it fought against the gale winds, roared its engines and made a slow retreat. An engine was torn off and exploded, sending a wave of fire into the tornado. The fire grew and grew until the tornado had become covered by it.

Steam rose where it touched the ocean. A copper-toned coeurl landed not far from the group, and after a glance in their direction the coeurl roared loudly. At the sound, the tornado exploded in size and the coeurls playing catch with the few remaining airships jumped down to stand beside the first coeurl.

The sky quickly emptied of airships, leaving only the Sublimis Fuga puttering about in as quick a retreat as it could make. Noctis frowned at the leaving ship, "Shouldn't we try to destroy it?" He glanced between Ravus and the amassed coeurls.

Ravus shook his head, "If it survived the tornado, then I doubt we could cause it any permanent damage with what we currently have at our disposal. Best to let it go for now." Noctis stayed silent for several seconds before he sighed and nodded.

Prompto tapped Noctis' shoulder and pointed towards the cliff. The copper- toned coeurl was walking towards them. After a few steps, its appearance changed slowly but surely into that of a familiar person. Noctis, Gladio and Prompto starred in complete surprise at them.

"And that's one thing down!" Selena said happily as she greeted her friends. Her eyes were now golden and slitted like those of a coeurl."Saeclum just confirmed they dealt with the other Niff soldiers that were bugging the Marshall and the others. They'll be going through the islands to ferret out any other intruders overnight."

Gladio stammered, "You... you're the new Ruler?"

Selena Ulric tilted her head with a grin. "What? Didn't you think I could do it?" She chuckled at the hurried clarification from Gladio that that wasn't at all what he meant. "I'm joking. Let's meet up with everyone and I'll explain what happened."

"Selena! Don't forget to create the barrier!" Another coeurl shifted into human form and shouted to her. Selena waved in acknowledgement but otherwise did nothing else. Yet something in the air changed within seconds.

Noctis took a deep breath and was pleasantly surprised to notice his magic was now regenerating at a really fast pace. "What did you just do?"

Selena grinned, "Like I said, I'll explain once we're all together. It's a bit of a long tale and I'd rather not repeat it." Ravus seemed to agree with her as he patted Noctis on the back and left to deal with his glaives.

* * *

A few hours later saw them sitting around one of the fires in Cunabula, listening as Selena finished explaining her link with Kaitiaki. Nyx was by her side as he had been since the fighting ended. Luna was deep in thought after listening to Selena while Cor, Regis, Clarus and Lance listened with fascination.

Noctis could already see the gears turning in Cor and Clarus' brains, probably considering how this changed the war. He himself didn't intend on asking for much from the new Ruler of Galahd but if she could somehow extend the barrier around Galahd then it would make things so much easier for everyone. He doubted it was possible but it was a nice hope to entertain.

Ignis cleared his throat. "In other words, you are now linked with the Guardian known as Kaitiaki, and able to use all of its abilities?"

Selena nodded, "Pretty much. The barrier I made is similar to a high pressure zone but it contains and concentrates magic. I can create any weather pattern that involves wind, change shapes, channel lightning, and now have an innate knowledge of every Galahdian on Eos."

"That's very versatile." Cor remarked. "But it's limited to Galahd itself so we won't be able to make use of those powers in the war against Niflheim."

"Perhaps not, but if Selena is willing-" Regis tilted his head towards the young lady in question. "we could make use of Galahd as a point of refuge for anyone seeking to escape from Niflheim's oppression and a base to safely train anyone willing to fight for us."

Selena shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that since Galahd already has a hundred and three thousand Insomnians and Lucians within our borders. You'll still have to talk with the Council to get the details down." She pointed her skewer in his direction for a moment before going back to eating it.

Regis smiled, "I'm sure that between myself, Noctis and Lance we will be able to figure some kind of agreement that will suit all involved." The discussion devolved into who would be likely to support the idea, who might be convinced to do so, and who would not.

It was a discussion Noctis was glad to escape as Luna motioned for him to follow her. With a nod towards his lovers, family and friends, Noctis walked with Luna until they came to stand out of sight and hearing of the festivities. "Something on your mind?" He asked softly, tilting his head up to look at the stars.

Luna stayed silent for a while before she answered him. "The Guardians are not mentioned anywhere in the Cosmology, nor has Gentiana ever told me of such beings." Noctis hummed an acknowledgement but didn't say anything just yet. She continued, "I... I am starting to doubt them." She didn't have to say who they were. "First the Prophecy and what it required of us. Then this original Healer King you have spoken of, and now these Guardians?"

"What else have they been hiding? What other secrets do they keep from us? Secrets that could have... Could change everything?" She turned to Noctis, a desperate look in her eyes. "I can't keep following them blindly! Not after this!"

"Then don't." Noctis said simply. He had already made peace with the Astrals, or rather kicked them to the curb and resolved never to deal with them again unless absolutely necessary. He met her gaze with a firm expression. "Lestallum has been able to restart the production of the cure. Most of Lucis has already been vaccinated. Selena and her pride of coeurls can heal and protect Galahd. There is no real need for you to remain here if you don't want to."

Noctis reached out and gently took Lunafreya's hands. "You've been such a big help to us since this all started. You told me about the prophecy, stood by my side as I tried my best to become the Chosen King in my own way. You told the Astrals off when they decided I wasn't their Chosen any longer." Noctis laughed at her surprised expression.

"Yes, I know all about how angry you got after Leviathan's Trial. Carbuncle showed me." He squeezed her hands. "You've been stuck in this Prophecy as much as, no, probably even more than me. But that's no longer something you need to worry about, Luna. So if you want to spend some time figuring out what you believe in now, or what you want to do, then you have my blessing to grab anyone you want and go do just that."

Luna raised a brow, "Even if I wanted to take Prompto with me?" Noctis pouted but, giving an exaggerated sigh of defeat, nodded. Tears filled her eyes as Luna lunged forward and hugged Noctis. "Thank you, dear Noctis."

Noctis smiled, rested his head on hers and hugged her closer. He would be sad to see her leave, but knew it was something she needed to do.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for everyone still reading and leaving comments/kudos. As I said in previous notes, I haven't been able to concentrate on writing for the Cure Au due to health issues and the pandemic stress as such there won't be further updates for a while as I try to write slowly.

If you want to read fun drabbles, I started a quarantine prompt drabble fic on AO3. Please go check it out and leave me prompts if you want!

Hope you are all staying safe and sane where ever you are 3


End file.
